Ame
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Sumarry : Hujan... Dengan adanya hujan, aku bisa mengingatmu kapanpun. Meski dirimu tidak ada di sampingku, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu dari hujan yang selalu membasahi bumi ini. Warning : gaje, *mungkin* OOC dll.


Ame

Hahay bertemu dengan saya lagi author teraneh di seluruh anggota FFn. Setelah sekian lama saya Hiatus di fandom ini, sekarang saya kembali dengan cerita baru saya. Dan saya tidak akan meneruskan cerita saya yang 'My True Love' karena dokumen buat next chapnya udah angus atau hilang bersama rusaknya flashdisk saya. Sedikit pemberitauhan, ini reques dari Ryuu-chan lho. Semoga saja semuanya seneng. Dan juga, ini Cuma oneshot lho. Ok… onjoy aja. Don't like don't read.

Summary : Hujan… dengan adanya hujan, aku bisa mengingatmu kapanpun. Meskipun dirimu tidak ada di sampingku, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu dari hujan yang selalu membasahi bumi ini. Semua kenangan tentang dirimu tidak akan terhapus. Warning : gaje, *mungkin* OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Meitantei Conan. But Ame have to me.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama *sedikit humor*

Pairing : ShinShiho slight SaguShiho

Ame *oneshot*

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Suara bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua anak SMA Teitan yang dari tadi diam di tempat duduknya sambil mendengarkan ocehan dari guru mata pelajaran yang mereka hadapi, sekarang mereka sudah asyik berjalan berdampingan menuju keluar sekolah. Dan seketika semua koridor sekolah yang semula sepi sekarang menjadi ramai karena hampir semua anak-anak keluar dari kelas mereka.

Hari ini cuacanya tidak mendukung. Sejak tadi pagi, awan yang hitam sudah menutupi seluruh kota di Osaka. Tapi semua itu tidak membuat semua orang enggan beraktifitas. Mereka masih saja semangat beraktifitas agar mereka tidak bosan berdiam diri di rumah.

Saat semuanya sudah agak sepi, Shiho miyano, salah satu murit paling pintar di sekolahnya, berjalan perlahan menuju perpustakaan. Seperti pekerjaannya setiap hari, dia sering pergi ke perpustakaan setelah jam pelajaran usai. Seperti sahabat baiknya yang bernama Shinici kudo, dia juga sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan seusai pelajaran.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan segerumbulan anak yang sedang negrumpi. Salah satunya di sana ada seorang yang di kenal oleh Shiho. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang lembut dan baik hati, tapi di balik wajahnya yang lembut itu, dia mempunyai kekuataan tersembunyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ran mouri. Dia kenal Ran dari Shinici, Ran adalah sahabat kecil Shinici.

Saat Ran mengetahui bahwa ada Shiho, dia langsung tersenyum dan berhenti. Teman-teman Ran yang mengetahui Ran berhenti, mereka ikut berhenti juga.

"Ran ada apa?" tanya Sonoko, salah satu teman Ran.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau berbicara sebentar dengan Miyano-chan," kata Ran sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baik… jangan lama-lama ya, sebentar lagi hujan, kau kami tunggu di gerbang sekolah," kata Sonoko dan teman-teman Ran lainnya sambil meninggalkan Ran dan Shiho berduaan.

Hening sejenak. Shiho yang mengetahui Ran ingin bicara dengannya hanya diam dan menunggu Ran berbicara mendahuluinya. Dan penantian Shiho tak sia-sia, akhirnya Ran angkat bicara juga.

"Miyano-chan… kok belum pulang?" tanya Ran. Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ran.

"Seperti biasa, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, kau tau sendiri kan?" tanya Shiho balik dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Oh… mau ke perpustakaan atau ingin bertemu dengan Shinici," kata Ran sambil tersenyum jahil. Seketika wajah Shiho memerah, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak… sama sekali tidak ingin, aku sudah muak melihat wajah polosnya," kata Shiho dengan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Ran terkikih mendengar pernyataan Shiho.

"Miyano-chan ini bisa saja, nanti kalau Shinici mendengarnya bagaimana?" tanya Ran masih tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah… dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'MIYANO-CHAN' aku muak mendengarnya," kata Shiho dengan nada dingin dan menekankan kata 'MIYANO-CHAN'.

"Lalu kau maunya apa, Miyano-chan? Itu kan nama margamu," kata Ran.

"Cukup panggil aku 'SHIHO' saja," kata Shiho dengan menekankan kata 'SHIHO'.

"Baiklah Shiho-chan," kata Ran.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'CHAN'," kata Shiho lagi dan menekankan kata 'CHAN'.

"Hehehe… kau lucu ya, Shiho," kata Ran terkikih melihat tingkah laku temannya.

"…" Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari Ran itu.

Saat Ran asyik tersenyum dan Shiho asyik tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun perlahan membasahi bumi. Ran yang mengetahui hal itu langsung pamit pulang, karena Sonoko dan teman-temannya yang lainnya sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

"Shiho… aku pulang dulu ya, dan kau jangan terlalu berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini, terutama perpustakaan, menakutkan lho," kata Ran berlari sambil menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

"Baka… aku tidak takut, kau pulang sana," kata Shiho sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Ran hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di koridor selanjutnya.

Setelah Ran menghilang, Shiho bukan meneruskan niatnya untuk ke perpustakaan, melainkan malah berjalan ke arah lapangan yang terbentang luas di sebelah kanannya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju tengah-tengah lapangan. Tak menghiraukan derasnya air hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat. Dia terus berjalan menuju tengah-tengah lapangan.

Dia berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan. Lalu dia menunduk dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan, agar bisa merasakan segarnya air hujan yang membasahi bumi ini. Dia tersenyum tipis dengan keadaan sekarang, karena keadaan seperti ini adalah keadaan yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya.

"Ini semua mengingatkanku padamu saja," gumamnya kecil masih tetap dengan posisi seperti tadi sambil menyunggingka senyuman tipis.

# Flashback #

+ 5 tahun yang lalu +

Shiho yang sekarang sedang sedih karena orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil di sebuah jalan raya. Dia sekarang hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis tanpa suara di samping makam orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

Teman, keluarga, sahabat maupun kerabat. Dia tidak punya semua itu, yang di milikinya sekarang adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan teman karena kepintarannya melebihi umurnya.

Dia tetap duduk dan meringkuk di bawah hujan yang dari tadi membasahi bumi. Tubuh Shiho sekarang sudah basaha karena dia tidak berteduh. Dia ingin tetap berada di samping semua orang yang ia sayangi. Dia selalu ingin bersama mereka kapanpun dan di manapun.

"KENAPA SEMUANYA TERJADI PADAKU…" teriaknya memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Air matanya keluar bersama dengan derasnya air hujan yang mengenainya. Dia tidak menghiraukan keadaannya sekarang. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah tetap di samping orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Semakin lama isaknya semakin terdengar. Sekarang bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya menggigil karena sudah kedinginan. Hujan memang sudah berhenti, tapi sekarang hujan itu di gantikan oleh angin yang bertiup kencang.

"Okaa-san, Otuo-san, Onee-chan… kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?" tanya Shiho entah untuk siapa. Pandangannya kosong kali ini.

"…" tidak ada yang menjawab *emangkan, Shiho kan lagi sendirian*

"Aku sendiri kalau kalian semua meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau itu," kata Shiho. Hujan kembali menetes lagi dan air mata Shiho kembali berjalan melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa? Hiks… kenapa harus aku?" kata Shiho lirih.

Matanya lebab karena terlalu lama menangis. Badannnya dingin karena baju yang dia pakai basah dan kotor semua. Bibirnya masih biru karena badannya belum di hangatkan oleh sentuhan hangat siapapun. Keadaannya sekarang sudah tidak karu-karuan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat juga sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Tak lama kemudian isakanya kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar seperti orang yang sudah putus asa. Hujan yang masih turun menemaninya dari tadi sampai sekarang. Kali ini mata Shiho sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk di buka. Badannya sekarang sudah tertidur di tanah. Sekarang Shiho sedang pingsan.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= 10 menit berlalu =

Dua anak laki-laki yang baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola waktu hujan tadi, sekarang mereka berdua pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka penting dan menyenangkan. Baju mereka berdua sudah kotor terkena becekan lumpur yang berada di lapangan. Satu anak yang berambut pirang membawa bola ti tangan kirinya dan satunya anak yang berambut hitam membawa sepatu olah raga mereka.

Saat mereka berada di depan pemakaman mereka berhenti sejenak. Si anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam menengok ke dalam lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak si rambut pirang sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak… hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh," kata si anak rambut hitam.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya si anak rambut pirang sekali lagi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan si anak rambut hitam.

"Katanya kemarin, keluarga Miyano kecelakaan, dan mereka meninggal semua, tapi ada satu keluarganya yang masih hidup, dia adalah anak yang paling bungsu, kalau nggak salah namanya Hiyo miyano," jelas anak laki-laki berambut hitam asal-asalan.

"Miyano? Bukannnya itu keluarga yang selalu membuat penemuan baru, karena kepintaran mereka melebihi ilmuwan di kota Osaka," jelas si anak berambut pirang itu.

"Iya… kau tau sendiri kan, lalu katanya si bungu yang mernama Hiyo-Hiyo itu sekarang tinggal sendirian, kasihan sekali ya dia," kata si anak rambut hitam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau benar, ayo kita pulang… aku sudah kedinginan nih," kata anak si rambut pirang.

"Ayo."

Mereka beruda kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Tapi di saat mereka sudah jalan beberapa meter ke depan (tapi masih di kompleks pemakaman), mereka melihat ada sebuah benda *tapi lebih tepatnya* sebuah orang yang sedang tertidur di tanah. Si anak rambu pirang dan si anak rambut hitam yang *memang* penasaran, langsung memasuki pemakaman tersebut.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat beradanya orang tersebut, mereka berdua berhenti. Mereka berpandangan sejenak lalu kembali menatap orang yang sedang tertidur di tanah tersebut. Mereka meilhat ada anak perempuan berambut coklat dan sedang tertidur di sana. Matanya masih menutup tapi kelihatan lebam. Mereka berdua belum berani memegang orang itu, karena mereka mengira dia sudah mati. Hening sejenak, tapi si anak rambut pirang memecahkannya.

"Mi… ya… no… A… ke..mi…" katanya sambil melihat sebuah nisan yang berada di sebelah orang itu.

"Miyano?" tanya si anak bermabut hitam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mi… ya… no… E… le… na…" kata si anak rambut pirang lagi.

'Akemi? Elena? Oh… si ilmuwan itu' pikir si anak rambut hitam.

"Dan yang terakhir pasti Miyano Atsushi, iya kan?" tebak si anak rambut hitam. Lalu si anak rambut pirang pun hanya mengangguk sambil memandang batu nisan yang berjejeran itu.

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya, dia hanya pingsan," kata anak si rambut hita. Entah kapan dia memeriksa bahwa si anak berambut coklat itu masih hidup.

"Baik, ayo kita bawa pulang," kata si anak rambut pirang sambil menunduk melihat si anak rambut coklat yang pingsan.

"Wajahnya sedih sekali," kata si anak rambut pirang lirih, sampai tidak di dengar temannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya si anak rambut hitam.

"Tidak… ayo kita angkat bersama," kata anak rambut pirang sambil mengangkat satu tangan anak si rambut coklat.

"Baik."

Mereka berdua mengangkat anak perempuan berambut coklat itu bersama. Tapi di saat mereka sudah maju lima langkah, mereka langsung melepaskan si anak perempuan itu dan membuatnya jatuh terkapar di tanah *kasihan* -d deathglare Shiho-

"Eh…?" kata mereka barengan. Mereka berpandangan.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya di sini sendirian," kata anak si rambut pirang.

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa mengangkatnya sampai rumah," kata si anak rambut hitam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu di sini, jaga dia dan aku akan ke telfon umum untuk memanggil supirku," kata si anak rambut pirang sambil berlari keluar pemakaman.

"Hei…" kata si anak rambut hitam.

"Tunggu saja di situ," teriak si rambut pirang dari jauh.

"Dasar."

Tak lama kemudian si rambut perak datang bersama supirnya. Lalu si supir di suruh menggendong si anak rambut coklat dan di bawa ke mobilnya. Lalu mobil BMW warna hitam itu langsung melesat cepat menuju rumah si anak rambut pirang.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Shiho terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia mengerdap-edapkan matanya lalu mencoba untuk duduk. Tapi perasaanya aneh. Bukannya sewaktu dia pingsan, dia berada di pemakaman, tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada di kamar yang luas dan perabotnya mewah.

Shiho masih bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Kamarnya agak gelap dan kasur yang dia tempati bukan kasurnya. Melainkan kasur ukuran queen size yang mempunyai banyak bantal dan boneka di sampingnya. Bajunya yang kotor dan basah tadi sudah terganti dengan piyama hangat berwarna biru cerah.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Shiho entah untuk siapa. Lalu setelah mengatakan itu pintu kamar terbuka. Ada seorang anak anak laki-laki mempunyai warna rambut hitam yang sudah berganti baju. Sekarang dia juga memakai piyama.

"Kau di rumah temanku," katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Shiho.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shiho dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Heh… dingin sekali kau, perkenalkan namaku Shinici kudo, aku…" kata anak yang bernama Shinici itu terpotong karena Shiho sudah menyela.

"Oh… si anak detektive itu ya, ternyata itu kau, wajahmu lebih aneh dari pada yang di tv," kata Shiho sambil membuang muka. Dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasang wajah dingin lagi dan menatap Shinici yang berada 2 meter di depannya.

"Miyano… dasar keluargamu itu yang lebih aneh," kata Shinici ketus sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Shiho yang mendengar nama keluarganya di sebut langsung bermuka sedih. Shinici yang mengetahui perubahan air muka Shiho itu langsung memelas.

"Eh…? Kau tersinggung ya?" tanya Shinici merasa bersalah. Dia mendekat ke arah Shiho dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Shinici melihat dengan jelas wajah Shiho yang seang tertunduk. Pipinya yang putih sekarang basah karena air mata yang mengalir melewatinya. Shinici yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengelus pelan rambut Shiho.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," kata Shinici merasa bersalah *again*. Shiho mengangkat mukanya dan mengahpus sisa air matanya yang menempel di pipi.

"Tidak apa, itu hakmu, setiap orang boleh mengejek orang lain kok, tapi tolong ya, jangan mengejek orang yang bersangkutan dengannya," kata Shiho menjelaskan, wajahnya kembali dingin lagi. Shinici hanya bisa cengar-cengir mendengar pernyataan Shiho.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar yang semula terbuka setengah sekarang terbuka lebar lagi. Karena si anak rambut pirang masuk ke kamar yang di tempati Shiho.

"Wah… sudah bangun ya, ini," katanya sambil memberikan sepiring roti bakar dan satu cangkir coklat cair yang masih hangat.

"Tidak usah," kata Shiho sambil membuang muka.

"Sudahlah tidak usah sungkan, kau juga, dia itu sensitif, jadi perkenalkan dirimu dulu," kata Shinici sambil melihat Shiho dan si rambut pirang bergantian.

"Baiklah… perkenalkan, namaku Saguru hakuba, aku pemili rumah ini," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Eh…? Pemilik?" Shiho kelihatan bingung dengan pernyataan si anak yang bernama Saguru itu.

"Iya… aku anak blasteran di sini, ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha di Inggris, lalu ibuku adalah seorang turunan dari Jepang,dan sekarang orang tuaku sedang berkunjung ke Inggris," jelas Saguru.

"Oh…" hanya itu yang di katakan Shiho.

Hening mengiringi mereka bertiga. Shiho masih diam dan duduk di kasur milik Saguru, Shinici juga masih berada di samping Shiho, Saguru masih berdiri sambil membawakan makanan dan minuman yang akan dia berikan ke Shiho. Tapi tiba-tiba Shiho berbicara dan memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Lalu… kalau kau tinggal sendiri, siapa yang mengganti bajuku?" tanya Shiho sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang berada di depannya. Wajah mereka semua berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

"Eh…? Kalau itu…" Shinici tidak bisa berfikir jernih karena fikirannya sudah tercemari oleh fikiran-fikiran aneh *di tendang Shinici*.

"Kalau itu… itu… itu sih… um… pelayanku yang menggantikan," kata Saguru dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Untunglah," kata Shiho sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Saguru sambil berjalan mendeklat ke Shiho.

"Hiyo miyano…" jawab Shinici asal-asalan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tukang pengganti nama orang hah? Namaku itu Shiho miyano, sekali lagi, 'SHIHO MIYANO'," kata Shiho dengan menekankan kata 'SHIHO MIYANO'.

"Oh… Shiho ya," kata kedua anak yang berada di depan Shiho. Shiho hanya mengangguk kecil dan langsung menyambar roti bakar yang di bawa Saguru.

Dan sejak itulah mereka berteman. Shiho tetap tinggal di rumah Saguru. Beberapa bulan kemudian Shiho kembali bersekolah. Dan sekolahnya kali ini di biayai oleh ayah dan ibu Saguru. Sejak Shiho masuk sekolah, Shinici sudah memperkenalkan sahabat baiknya yang bernama Ran mouri. Sejak itu Shiho sering bermain Ran dan setiap hari selalu mengajak Ran ke perpustakaan.

Satu tahun kemudian waktu mereka kelas tiga, Saguru dan Shiho sangat dekat sekali. Bahkan kedekatannya melebihi kedekatan Shinici dan Ran. Setelah di kabarkan pacaran, akhirnya satu minggu kemudian Shiho dan Saguru berpacaran.

# End of Flashback #

Shiho tetap merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Bibirnya sekarang sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Bajunya yang semula kering setengah sekarang suiah basah kuyup karena hujan semakin deras. Rambut coklatnya yang tadi Cuma basah separuh sekarang basah semua. Senyumannya yang sedari tadi mengembang, sekarang mulai menghilang. Air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipinya di temani dengan air hujan yang makin lama makin deras.

Meskipun menangis, kedinginan dan sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan sekarang, tapi Shiho tetap ingin di tengah lapangan menemani hujan yang jarang turun tahun ini. Tak lama kemudian dia bergumam kecil dan masih tetap menangis.

"Dan aku paling benci kalau aku mengingat ini," kata Shiho lirih. Pandangannya kosong, dia sekarang mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

# Flashback #

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua anak-anak SMA Teitan berhamburan keluar kelas. Shiho miyano, Shinici kudo dan Saguru hakuba, mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol. Mereka sering pulang barengan dan selalu mengakhiri.

Di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Ran mouri. Shinici yang memang dari dulu sangat benci kalau sedang bertigaan dengan kedua sahabatnya *cuz karang Shiho tatusnya pacaran ama Saguru* langsung lari menggandeng Ran yang berada 3 meter di depannya.

"Hei… aku pulang dulu ya, Saguru, Shiho," kata Shinici sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bawa payung lebih nggak, Shinici?" teriak Saguru ketika Shinici sudah agak jau di depannya. Dan sedikit pemberitahuan, ini musim penghujan.

Yang di panggil langsung berhenti dan melihat ke belakang. Lalu dengan sangat n very-very *lebay* Shinici menggeleng dan langsung ngacir plus nggeret tangan Ran.

"Dasar," kata Shiho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kita ke perpustakaan dulu ya, lalu kalau hujannya sudah reda kita pulang," kata Saguru ke Shiho. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Hujan sudah mulai reda, meskipun masih ada rintik-rintik yang menggantikan hujan deras tadi. Dua insan yang sedari tadi berada di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku, sekarang berjalan keluar perpustakaan sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang amat sangat *lebay again* tinggi dan banyak. Terutama si anak perempuan a.k.a Shiho yang membawa buku-buku yang besarnya kayak kamus bahasa Indonesia. Dia agak kesulitan berjalan karena tinggi bukunya dengannya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Shiho kau bisa membawa buku sebanyak itu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki a.k.a Saguru yang sekarang berada di sampingnya end Cuma bawa dua buku yang amat sangat *lebay again bagian 2* tipis.

"Iya… aku bisa," jawab Shiho masih konsentrasi dengan keseimbangannya.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka masih di jalan, hujan yang baru saja jeda sekarang kembali deras lagi. Saguru dan Shiho yang panik tak tau harus ke mana langsung berlari saja. Saguru yang mengingat bahwa rumah Shinici sudah berada dekat di depan sana langsung mempunyai ide.

"Shiho… ayo cepat, kita beteduh di rumah Shinici saja," teriak Saguru ke Shiho yang berada jauh di depannya.

Shiho demi menjaga keseimbangannya, dia berlari lebih pelan lagi agar buku yang dia bawa tidak jatuh. Dan itu membuatnya ketinggalan jauh dengan Saguru. Saguru yang capek menunggu Shiho langsung mendatanginya dan menarik tangan Shiho.

"Shiho cepat… nanti kalau bukunya basah gimana?" tanya Saguru smbil menarik tangan Shiho.

Karena di tarik, Shiho jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu buku yang dari tadi dia bawa sekarang berserakan di tengah-tengah jalan. Shiho yang tidak mau kehilangan semua buku yang di pinjamnya langsung berteriak.

"TIDAK… BUKUKU," teriak Shiho sambil berlari ke tengah jalan. Tapi tangannya di cegah oleh Saguru.

"Biar aku saja," kata Saguru sambil berjalan menuju tengah jalan.

Karena merasa terusik, Shinici yang sedang membaca buku di jendela kamarnya langsung menengok ke bawah. Di sana dia melihat ada Shiho dan Saguru yang sudah basah kuyup dan buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Hei… kalian hujan-hujan ya, kenapa nggak ajak-ajak?" kata Shinici setengah berteriak *yeps… ni anak emang bego* -d tendang Shinici FC-

"Baka… kami ini kehujanan tau," kata Saguru sambil berhenti sebentar. Lalu dia kembali berjalan ke tengah jalan.

Saguru mengambil satu persatu buku yang tadi di jatuhkan Shiho. Lalu, saat dia sudah mengambil semuanya dia berjalan dengan sulit menujun trotoar yang sekarang di duduki Shiho.

Tapi sebelum dia sampai di trotoar itu, truk besar melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kiri. Klakson mobil itu menyadarkan Saguru akan bahaya yang akan dia hadapi. Shiho yang mengerti keadaan ini langsung berteriak.

"SAGURU… AWAS…" teriak Shiho dan Shinici barengan. Shinici segera berlari ke bawah dan langsung menuju ke Shiho. Saguru mengok ke sebelah kirinya lalu kembali menatap Shiho. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Jaga dirimu… Shiho… aku senang kau mau berbagi cerita denganku," katanya sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"TIDAK… JANGAN KATAKAN ITU," Shiho kelihatan histeris. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Shinici yang masih bengong harus ngelakuin apa hanya bisa berjalan perlahan mendekat ke Shiho *tak tau harus nulis apa juga si author*.

"Aku menyayangimu, Shiho, dan kau Shinici, aku titipkan Shiho kepadamu, jaga dia baik-baik," kata Saguru sambil terus menyuggingkan senyumannya.

Shiho semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia ingin berlari tapi tangan Shinici mencegahnya. Shinici memutar badannya dan badan Shiho lalu dia memeluk Shiho dengan erat. Dia memeluknya agar Shiho tidak melihat kejadian langsung yang pernah di alami keluarganya.

'JDUAK…' suara itu menggema di sepanjang jalan. Suara rem truk itu yang sedari tadi berbunyi sekarang sudah berhenti. Shinici makin mempererat pelukannya ketika mendengar isak tangis Shiho semakin keras.

"Shinici… kenapa? Kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku?" tanya Shiho lirih masih tetap di dalam pelukan Shinici.

Shinici merasa kaus yang di kenakannya serasa basah di bagian dada. Dia melemaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Shiho bernafas. tapi perkiraan Shinici melenceng, saat dia melemaskan pelukannya, Shiho malah memeluknya kembali. Shinici hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian Shiho pingsan dalam pelukan Shinici.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tenang juga Shiho," kata Shinici sambil melihat muka Shiho. Meskipun dia tidur, tapi mukanya masih kelihatan sedih.

Shinici berdiri sambil menggendong Shiho. Dia menengok ke arah kanannya. Di sana dia melihat truk yang menabrak Saguru sekarang depannya tertabrak pohon besar yang berada di sana dan dia melihat Saguru tergeletak dengan darah di mana-mana. Shinici memejamkan mata dan akhirnya kembali melihat depan.

"Aku akan menepati keinginanmu, Saguru," kata Shinici lalu berjalan memasuki rumah.

Setelah itu, semuanya di urus oleh polisi. Shiho yang sudah sadar dan sudah bisa tenang sekarang ikut memakamkan kekasihnya itu. Meskipun Shinici melarngnya untuk ikut, tapi dia berisi keras untuk ikut *Shiho kan orangnya keras kepala* -d timpuk Shiho-

Saat pemakaman selesai, Shiho tidak langsung pulang. Melainkan masih tetap duduk di samping makam Saguru sambil menunduk dan menangis. Shinici yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya sekarang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang… dunia belum berakhir," kata Shinici ikut menunduk.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," kata Shiho lirih.

"Tenang saja masih ada…" kata Shinici terputus karena Shiho berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"PERGI… JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!" seru Shiho sambil mendorong tubuh Shinici.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinici agak heran.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi lagi, aku memang anak yang membuat orang sial, aku yang membuat semua orang yang selama ini melindungiku mati karena aku, semuanya salahku," kata Shiho sambil tertunduk dan menangis lagi.

"Shiho… kau merasa seperti itu ya?" tanya Shinici polos, tapi Shihonya masih menanggapi, dia mengguk pelan.

Shinici berjalan mendekat ke Shiho. Lalu dia ikut menunduk, dia menghadap Shiho dan dia memeluknya. Shiho yang memang membuthkan tumpuan buat menangis, langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan Shinici.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, mulai hari ini sampai selamanya, aku akan menepati janjimu, Saguru," kata Shinici lirih.

# End of flashback #

Shiho masih menangis, dirinya tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi. Hujan yang tadi sempat jeda, sekarang kembali deras lagi. Shiho mendongkakkan kepalanya lalu dia terenyum bebas, tapi air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya, tenang saja," kata Shiho lalu pada akhirnya sia berdiri.

Mukanya sekarang tertunduk. Dia hanya berdiri tanpa gerak, tidak berkutik sama sekali. Air matanya sudah berhenti. Matanya sebam dan merah, bibirnya yang semula diam sekarang menggigil kedinginan karena angin berhembus dengan kencangnya.

Shiho merapatkan pelukannya pada tangannya. Dia masih diam meskipun angin kencang menerpanya. Tak lama kemudian ada suara kaki berjalan di koridor. Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas dan jelas. Setelah sampai di belakang Shiho *kalau menurut Shiho sih* orang yang berjalan itu berhenti. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya keheninngan itu pecah.

"Shiho… kau kah itu?" tanya Shinici setengah berteriak.

"…" Shiho tidak menanggapinya. Dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dan semakin menunduk.

Shinici mendengus kesal dan pada akhirnya dia membuka payungnya dan berjalan menuju tengah lapangan yang si sana ada Shihonya. Saat di tengah lapangan *tepatnya* di tempat Shiho, dia berhenti dan memayungi Shiho.

"Kau kenapa? Ingat masa lalu?" tanya Shinici to the point.

Shiho tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Shinici kembali menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Maumu apa? Apa kau mau mengikuti mereka?" tanya Shinici asal-asalan.

Shiho mengembangkan senyumannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Muka Shinici sekarang kelihatan sebal karena kelakuan Shiho tersebut. Hening mengiringi mereka. Angin kembali berhembus kencang membuat Shiho menggigil dan merapatkan pelukannya pada lengannya.

"Kedinginan?" tanya Shinici sambil mengangkat sebelah alinya.

Shiho tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus menunduk. Senyumannya yang semula kecil sekarang sudah berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar. Shinici kembali mendengus dan segera meraba tasnya yang ia gantungkan di lengan kanan.

"Nih…" kata Shinici sambil menyodorkan jacket yang *kelihatannya* hangat.

"Arigatou," kata Shiho sambil mengambil jacket yang di sodorkan Shinici.

"Hm… kau ini akhirnya kau bicara juga, kenapa sih, hari ini kau kelihatan dingin sekali?" tanya Shinici maish memegangi payungnya.

"Tidak… hanya teringat masa lalu saja, tadi kan sudah ku jawab," kata Shiho. Shinici hanya bisa menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Ayo pulang," kata Shinici tiba-tiba dan segera menggeret Shiho menuju gerbang sekolah *kebiasaan Shinici : sering nggeret cewek*

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Dua sejoli ini berjalan perlahan sambil berteduh di bawah payung berwarna biru yang di bawa Shinici. Hanya diam saja yang mengiringi mereka berdua saat di jalan. Di tengah perjalanan aingin berhembus dengan kencangnya sampai-sampai payung yang mereka bawa ikut terbang ke atas. Refleks, Shinici dan Shiho berebutan mengambilnya.

'Jduak…' jidat mereka bertatapan dengan kerasnya, sampai meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Sakitttt…" rengek Shinici dan Shiho barengan.

"Ini salahmu…" kata mereka berdua sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di depannya.

Hening sesaat. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa lepas, baju mereka sudah basah kuyup karena payung yang mereja bawa terbang terbawa angin. Hujannya semakin lebat dan di temani oleh angin yang bertiup tidak bersahabat.

"Eh… itu payungnya, akan ku ambil ya," kata Shinici sambil berdiri dan segera berlari menuju payung yang berada di tengah jalan.

Saat Shinici berada di tengah jalan, suara klakson mobil yang pernah di dengar oleh Shiho kembali terdengar lagi. Kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya mobil, tapi bunyi klakson itu masih dengan jelas terdengar.

"SHINICI… AWAS…" teriak Shiho sambil berlari menuju Shinici. Shinici yang di panggilpun hanya bisa cengo.

Suara kalkson itu terdengar dengan jelas bahwa sudah mendekat. Saat sampai di depan Shinici, Shiho memeluknya. Tak mau melihat ekspresi Shinici Shiho memejamkan mata. Karena Shinici tau persis kejadian ini, dia juga ikut memejamkan mata. Suara itu terus terdengar lebih dekat dan dekat. Dan…

= Author numpang lewat =

Author : cut… cut… *teriak pakek toa* -semuanya mandang author dengan tatapan bingung-

Minna : ada apa?

Auhtor : Shiho… kau kurang mendalami, Shinici… kau jangan terlalu meperlihatkan sifatmu yang polos, dan bunyi klakson itu, jangan keras-keras dulu.

Minna : jadi?

Auhtor : ulangi… *teriak lagi pakek toa*

Minna : hai… *semuanya kembali ke posisi awal saat ada bunyi klakson*

Auhtor : rolling… action…

= Back to story =

Saat Shinici berada di tengah jalan, suara klakson mobil yang pernah di dengar oleh Shiho kembali terdengar lagi. Kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya mobil, tapi bunyi klakson itu masih dengan jelas terdengar.

"SHINICI… AWAS…" teriak Shiho sambil berlari menuju Shinici. Shinici yang di panggilpun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan sekarang.

Suara kalkson itu terdengar dengan jelas bahwa sudah mendekat. Saat sampai di depan Shinici, Shiho memeluknya. Tak mau melihat ekspresi Shinici, Shiho memejamkan mata. Karena Shinici tau persis kejadian ini, dia juga ikut memejamkan mata dan memeluk Shiho juga *peluk-pelukan* -di deathglare ShinShiho-. Suara itu terus terdengar lebih dekat dan dekat. Dan…

'Ckittttttttt…' suara rem sepeda yang menyakitkan telinga.

Shiho dan Shinici tetap berpelukan dan tetap memejamkan mata. Dan orang yang mengendarai sepeda ongkelnya hanya bisa cengo melihat dua sejoli itu berpelukan di tengah jalan. Hening sesaat, lalu si pengendara sepeda yang berada di depan memcahkan keheningan.

"Ran… kita ganggu orang pacaran ya?" tanya Sonoko dengan muka merah.

"Sepertinya… um… iya…" jawab Ran yang sekarang berada di belakang Sonoko dan mukanya sekarang merah juga.

Shiho dan Shinici yang mengenal suara itu langusng membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah orang yang sedang berada di dekatnya itu *masih pelukan lho*.

"Sonoko? Ran?" tanya Shiho dan Shinici barengan.

"Eh… maaf… kami tidak bermaksud ganggu kok, kami hanya…" kata Ran dan Sonoko terpotong karena Shiho dan Shinici memotongnya.

"Ganggu?" tanya mereka berdua barengan lagi *Shiho and Shinici*. Sonoko dan Ran menunjuk mereka berdua dengan sangat hati-hati.

'Deg… tadi kan aku…' pikir Shiho dalam hati.

'Deg… terakhir kali tadi aku kan…' pikir Shinici dalam hati.

'Pelukan' pikir hati mereka berdua.

Shiho dan Shinici sekarang melihat satu sama lain. Shiho melihat ke Shinici dan Shinici melihat ke Shiho. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat kali ini. Seketika *saat sudah sadar* wajah mereka memerah.

"Kyaaa…" teriak mereka berdua sambil melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= ngos-ngosan 5 menit : Shiho and Shinici =

Hening mengiringi mereka berempat. Hanya ada suara nafas Shiho dan Shinici yang menggebu-nggebu karena masih syok tadi. Sonoko dan Ran hanya bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang ngos-ngosan itu. Tak lama kemudian, suara menggebu-nggebu hilang, kali ini suara orang yang terdengar.

"Tadi kok bisa?" tanya Shiho heran sambil menatap Sonoko dan Ran.

"Tadi itu suara klakson sepeda kami, klakson ini adalah penemuan terbaru Profesor Agasa, karena tidak ada kalian, jadi kami deh yang di suruh nyoba," jelas Sonoko sambil mendengaus kesal.

"Lalu… sebenarnya tadi itu hanya sekali bunyinya, tapi mungkin isinya ada yang kongslet karena kemasukan air dan jadilah deh suara klakson yang seperti klakson mobil," jeras ran lagi.

"Oh…" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shiho dan Shinici.

"Dari pada kita di sini, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di sungai, kan lebih enak, lagian kita kan sudah basah kuyup," ajak Sonoko.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru kami bertiga *Shiho, Shinici dan Ran*

= Di sungai =

Shiho sekarang menepi karena sudah capek bermain dengan arus air. Jarang sekali dia refresing seperti ini. Karena setiap hari yang dia pikirkan hanyalah berlajar dan berlajar. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dia bermain sepuasnya dia sungai.

Kali ini hujannya sudah berhenti, tapi rintik-rintik huja masih ada di kota Osaka. Matahari yang tadi tertutup oleh awan hitam sekarang sudah mulai nampak dan menampakkan cahaya keoranyean di sebelah barat.

Dan sebaliknya. Di sebelah timur sekarang ada pelangi yang melengkung seperti busur. Shiho tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang. Jarang-jarang juga dia melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Seketika pikiran masa lalunya lewat. Dia mengingat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya, serta si Saguru kekasih tercintanya. Tapi dia hanya berfikir positif sekarang. Dia akan selalu melihat ke depan, dan tidak akan terpuruk oleh masa lalu. Meski dia melihat ke depan, tapi dia tetap mengingat masa-masa indah berdama dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya, *ehem*tak lupa Saguru. Kali ini dia hanya berfikir,

'Hujan… dengan adanya hujan, aku bisa mengingatmu kapanpun. Meskipun dirimu tidak ada di sampingku, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu dari hujan yang selalu membasahi bumi ini. Semua kenangan tentang dirimu tidak akan terhapus.' Pikrinya lalu dia terbangun dari lamunannya, karena Shinici menyirati dirinya dengan air sungai.

"Hei…" seru Shiho ketika Shinici kembali menyiratinya.

"Ayo cepat ikut… nanti nyesel lho," teriak Shinici masih dengan ciprat-cipratnya.

"Iya… seru lho," kata Ran ikut-ikutan ciprat-ciprat.

"Kalau soal ciprat menyiprat pasti aku pemenangnya," kata Sonoko PD.

"Mau di adu?" tanya Shiho sambil menampakkan wajah mengejek.

"Ayo!" seru Shinici, Ran dan Sonoko barengan.

"Aku datang!" seri Shiho lalu mereka semua bermain kembali.

Di sela-sela bermainnya Shiho menatap ke atas langit.

'Dengan adanya hujan, aku bisa mengingatmu kapanpun. Meskipun dirimu tidak ada di sampingku, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu dari hujan yang selalu membasahi bumi ini. Semua kenangan tentang dirimu tidak akan terhapus.' Pikirnya lalu kembali bermain lagi.

^_OWARI_^

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Gara-gara flashdisk rusak n banyak tugas Ai jadi nggak sempet ngetik fic lagi deh. Hatiku tersayat-sayat ketika mengetahui bahwa flashdisk kesayangan Ai rusak. Hwaaaa… *nangis gaje*. Ok… -kembali tenang- kali ini gimana fic saya? Oh iya… buat Ryuu-chan, gimana? Seru nggak ceritanya? Cerita ini dapat inspirasi dari hujan lho *ngelirik Ryuu-chan*. Meskipun aku tidak membuatnya secara Origin *karena ada campur tangan Ryuu-chan alyas memberi inspirasi* tapi Ai tetep senang kok *ya iya lah* . Semoga saja nggak dapet omelan *amin…* ok akhir kata,

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
